


I'm afraid of losing you, baby.

by WafflesAndPancakes



Series: Of Mistakes And Happiness [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: (between Nico and Lewis), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not Formula One, Anal Sex, Beta!Nico, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nico dislikes Omegas, Omega!Lando, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha!Lewis, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Nico dislikes omegas. He actually hates them with a burning passion, because he isn't one of them. Because he will never be as attractive to Lewis as they are. So, of course, he isn't happy when Lewis decides to take poor Lando with them after the night at the bar.OrWhat happened at Lewis' and Nico's place while Dan and Max had their talk





	I'm afraid of losing you, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> My mind is often a weird place, this is just an example for that.

To say that Nico was pissed off because they had to take Lando with them was an understatement. He was furious. Not only because he had wanted to spend the evening with Lewis alone, all alone, but also because Lando was an omega. A stupid omega, so well-fitting to Lewis’ alpha. Lando was small, cute and young, everything Nico was not. And now Lewis even agreed to take him home, into their sacred home, and probably also into their bed, even if it only was for sleeping. Nico was maybe only a beta, but he could be compared with any alpha if it came to his jealousy and his possessiveness. And if there was one thing, Nico would always protect, it was Lewis. As an alpha, the other male would always be affected by omegas, he would always look after them, even though he was bonded to a beta. And Nico hated it, he hated not having that effect on Lewis, he hated not being submissive, he hated his fear of losing Lewis to some stupid omega. God, how he hated omegas.

To his luck, Lando had fallen asleep right away, still taking a place in their bed. Nico lifted an eyebrow as he entered the bedroom, seeing Lando asleep and clinging onto Lewis’ shirt, taking in his alpha scent. Lewis gave him an apologizing smile as he laid down next to the boy, tugging the blanket over them. A soft “Sleep well” could be heard from the Briton before he fell asleep too. Nico sighed and retreated to the living room, laying down on the couch and pulling a thin blanket over his body. It was surprisingly cold, and it made Nico miss his alpha and all of his facets - his warmth, his smell, his hand wrapped around his waist and laying on his stomach as if a baby was growing inside him. Another thing he could not give Lewis, another thing that made him less attractive, another thing that made the omega in their bed to an even bigger competitor.

Nico did not know when he had fallen asleep, but he knew that something was off the second he woke up. His back hurt from the night on the couch, but he did not care as he noticed the one thing that was different than all the other days: Their whole apartment smelled differently. The smell was sweet and overpowering everything else, including Lewis’ alpha scent. Even though Nico was only a beta, he could still differentiate between people’s scents, it just did not have the same effect on him as it had on an alpha or omega. And growing up in a family with quite a few omegas, he knew that it was the smell of an omega in heat. As if his situation could not be have been any worse.

He sat up with a sigh, combing through his hair with one hand before making his way to the bedroom, pulling a face as a wall of omega scent hit him the moment he opened his door. And what he saw was breaking his omega-disliking heart: While Lewis was still asleep (how in the world had he not woken up already?), the little omega was sitting in one of the corners, far away from the bed and therefore also Lewis, trembling and whimpering as Nico saw him. He sighed quietly and walked over slowly, kneeling down in front of Lando, still leaving a distance between them.

“Are you okay?”

It was clear to see that no, he was not, but Nico still felt obliged to ask. The boy was shaking heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead and his pants soaking wet. It was obvious that the boy had cried, the trails the tears had left still on his cheeks. Lando was looking at him with big eyes before he shook his head.

“I think… I forgot to take my pills yesterday… I’m sorry.”

Nico smiled slightly, his heartwarming up a bit as he helped the omega to stand, who startled in his arms for a moment, a soft mewl leaving his mouth.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, okay? Maybe we even have some suppressants. And if not, I think Lewis will be willing to get them for you once he’s awake.”

It was quite a big task to get Lando to the bathroom and into the bathtub, the younger man clearly uncomfortable with undressing in front of the beta, but the moment he had sat down in the bubble bath that Nico had prepared for him, he seemed to be more than happy to be surrounded by the water. He still let out soft moans and whimpers from time to time, and Nico suspected it was every time a new wave of his heat hit him. While Lando was bathing, cleaning his body from the slick as good as he could, Nico was opening what felt like every drawer they had in their household before finally finding a single pack of suppressants that probably one of Lewis’ sisters had forgotten the last time they had visited. As he returned to the bathroom, handing Lando the pack, he heard familiar sounds coming from the bedroom, meaning that he was finally awake.

The bathroom door was thrown open, and Nico got up with a hiss, standing in Lewis’ way so that he could not reach the omega in the bathtub. Instead of reacting somewhat pissed, Lewis only let out a small whimper and tried to get past his beta, who did not move a centimeter, until he heard a quiet noise from Lando. He turned around, seeing that Lando held out one hand, wanting to touch the alpha. With a sigh, he stepped away and therefore made way for Lewis, not without giving him an angry glare. Lewis knelt down next to the tub and took Lando’s hand, his other hand gently running through the omega’s hair.

“Stupid little omega,” he cooed, letting out a reassuring noise as Lando scooted in closer, burying his nose in the crook of his neck, next to his mark.

“Sorry, alpha..”

Nico watched the two of them closely, handing Lando a towel when he saw that the young man started shivering. He helped him out of the bathtub, also helping him with drying his body as Lewis held him upright, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, earning quiet moans, the sensation of his words and Nico’s touches being too much for the young omega.

“Do you have a mate, little one?”

Lando shook his head, blushing slightly at Nico’s words.

“No, I don’t…”

“So you go through all your heats alone?”

He shook his head again, earning a surprised sound from the older males.

“I… normally take those pills… which don’t even let me go into heat…”

“Oh, sweetie… Why didn’t you tell us? You must feel horrible…”

“It’s… It’s okay, really! Not that ba-”

A needy moan escaped his lips, the barrier around his body and mind started to crumble as Lewis let his fingers wander down Lando’s back, lips finding his neck. Nico smiled slightly at the picture, drawing in every expression and every movement of the omega, trying to push his fear of losing Lewis into the back of his mind. Lewis’ eyes found his, a silent form of communication happening between them.

“We should…”

“At your own risk.”

Lewis smiled and kissed Nico gently, pulling him closer, letting his other hand wander beneath his shirt. A big smile appeared on his lips as he felt the beta tremble under his touch, how he closed his eyes, how he was a needy as the omega next to him.

“Would Lando be okay with it?”

The omega swallowed hard, looking a bit confused. Lewis’ hand wandered up again, playing with some strands of the dark hair, drawing him in for a kiss. He made sure to show Lando what their intentions were, gently biting into the younger one’s lower lip. Lando nodded when they parted.

“Would be okay with it.”

“What a good, little omega.”

~

As much as Nico despised omegas, the sight of poor, heat struck Lando kneeling on the bed, begging and whimpering while Lewis had his face buried between his legs was hotter than he had imagined. He had positioned himself on a chair, sitting there with crossed legs, watching the scene closely. He was already hard, and he did not doubt that he could come untouched if the two other men continued their play that way.

“Please, Lewis, please!”

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

“Y-You, please!”

Lewis pulled away completely, making Lando sob, and sat up straight, positioning himself. The moment he wanted to push inside the smaller body, Nico cleared his throat and something landed next to him on the bed. A smile appeared on his lips as he took the silver package, opening it with his teeth.

“We don’t want to get the poor boy pregnant, do we?”

Nico knew that both the omega and the alpha in the two men screamed something different, that Lando did not want anything else than for the alpha to knock him up while the alpha wanted nothing more than to fulfill that wish, but their normal sides knew that it was wrong, too soon, that Lando was too young.

“Not now,” was the only answer he got before Lewis rolled on the condom and pushed inside Lando, making the younger one moan in ecstasy as the older one slowly but surely bottomed out. “So tight, little omega.”

The beta watched the couple on the bed mesmerized, biting his lip at every sound the omega made, closing his eyes as he listened to the alpha’s groans, a hand wandering down into his pants.

“Come over, Nico. I’m sure Lando is willing to help you.”

He opened his eyes, only to see that Lando had turned his head, looking directly into his eyes, licking his lips shyly. The omega was looking so young, so innocent, so naive, that Nico for the first time was questioning if he actually was legal (Of course he was, he had been with them in a bar and he had ordered alcohol without even having to show his ID). He made his way to the bed and sat down next to Lando’s head, combing through his hair with his fingers before pulling him sharply up. The younger boy smiled and pressed his face into Nico’s crotch, whimpering against the fabric of Nico’s pants as Lewis finally hit that special point over and over again.

“Open up, sweetheart.”

The beta pulled down his pants and smiled as the omega pushed himself up slightly, swallowing hard before putting his lips around Nico’s tip. A soft moan escaped his lips, and Nico tried not to thrust into Lando’s mouth, clutching the bedsheets with his free hands. Lewis bent over the omega, only pushing himself deeper into him, and kissed his mate gently, wandering down his neck, tracing the mark he had left a long time ago. He only started to move again the moment Lando made an annoyed noise, pressing himself against the alpha while not letting go of the beta in his mouth. Nico took that as an invitation to start thrusting slowly into the omega’s mouth, moaning his name as he took up his whole length.

“Shit, stay.”

His hands were buried deep in Lando’s hair, holding him in place while rocked his hips a few more times before coming in his mouth, moaning it his name as loud as he could. Lewis smiled, taking up a quicker pace, wrapping his fingers around the omega’s erection. It did not need a lot to get both of them over the edge, Lando coming the second Lewis pressed his knot inside of him, Lewis following after a few more seconds. Nico was the first one to move, gently brushing away a few drops from Lando’s lips that the omega had not managed to swallow, before grabbing some tissues from the nightstand and cleaning the younger one gently.

“Guess you have to stay here until Lewis swells down again… Or until your heat is over.”

Nico smiled at Lando’s small nod and his yawn, making some space for him as the omega closed his eyes and cuddled into their pillows, falling asleep soon. He got up quietly, pressing a kiss onto Lewis’ lips, who had laid down next to Lando and was close to falling asleep too.

“I’m going to make some coffee and some food for when you wake up again. So we can start round two full of energy.”

The happy smile on Lewis’ lips was enough for him to be happy too, quietly leaving the room to go to the kitchen. Maybe it had not been such a bad idea to take Lando home with them. Maybe it had been the right decision.


End file.
